1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus for reducing a roll generated in a vehicle body when the vehicle turns.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,925, 4,624,476, and 4,730,843, for example, disclose a conventional vehicle suspension apparatus comprising a fluid spring chamber formed for each suspension unit for supporting a wheel, a fluid means for supplying a fluid to the fluid spring chambers through supply valve means, a fluid exhaust means for exhausting the fluid from the fluid spring chambers through exhaust valve means, a roll amount detecting means for detecting a roll amount of a vehicle body, and a roll control means for calculating a control target according to the roll amount detected by the roll amount detecting means and executing roll control in which the supply valve means corresponding to the fluid spring chambers at a contracting side with respect to a roll direction of a vehicle body and the exhaust valve means corresponding to the fluid spring chambers at an expanding side are opened on the basis of the control target.
In this suspension apparatus, a control amount is determined in accordance with the roll amount detected by the roll amount detecting means. However, in a certain turning state of a vehicle, some drivers prefer a larger control amount with respect to a roll of the vehicle, and other drivers prefer a smaller one.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, since the control amount of the roll control executed in a certain turning state is constant, roll control corresponding to driver's taste cannot be performed.